


Bite Marks

by NguWritesFanfictions



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cunnilingus, F/F, Mentions of other phantoms, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NguWritesFanfictions/pseuds/NguWritesFanfictions
Summary: Shiho has been hiding something from Ann, what will happen when Ann finds out what.





	Bite Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FateTheArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FateTheArcher/gifts).



> Commission Fic for a wonderful friend ;v;
> 
> Its my first time writing an ABO dymanic Fic but I have a slight idea of how ABO fics work from reading a lot of them >A<

Scent. The thing that binds us to our roles. How we smell defines our role in this world and it makes the society we have today.

Shiho Suzui, Ann Takamaki's best friend, had presented as a 'Beta' to everyone she had known through-out her life. However, that was not actually the case. Shiho had hidden her Omega-scent via the usage of suppressants that made it so no Alpha or Beta would be able to tell that she was just that. However, in recent days, the more time she spends with her best friend, the less her suppressants had worked.

Ann first caught the scent when she had invited Shiho around to hang out with her friends, the group had decided to have a non-break gaming marathon at Ann's studio apartment. The sweet smell of roses and strawberries hit her nose, the smell unfamiliar had caused her to sit up straight. Being the only female Alpha of her pack of friends, she instantly got worried about the fact her friends would eventually be able to smell the sweet overbearing smell. Especially Akira, the only other Alpha in the pack.

Ann stood up and coughed, causing her friends to look at her, she gently placed her hand on Shiho's shoulder, and put on her strongest Alpha pose “um, Guys? Could you go get some snacks and stuff? Please?”

Just as Ryuji was about to say something to battle against the fact this was meant to be a non-stop break marathon. Akira chipped in and covered Ryuji's mouth “Yeah sure, we'll be back soon!” and with a sigh of relief, Akira removed the group from the room as quickly as they possibly could.

Ann turned herself to face Shiho, staring into the girl's eyes. Shiho shifted slightly, feeling a warmth rise from a pit in her stomach up to her chest. She slowly moved her hand down and placed it in-between her thighs, shifting slightly, trying to hid the rising wetness growing between her legs.

“Shiho... a-are you-” Ann started, but before she could finish, Shiho let out a soft and quiet moan. Ann jumped slightly at the noise, not expecting it from her friend to suddenly let out such a cute noise from her mouth. Shiho slowly moved her hand, moving slowly against her wet shorts, trying to not let out any loud noises to let Ann become aware of the movements she was currently doing.

Ann had a realization hit her. Shiho was an Omega. An Omega who's suppressants had stopped working. An Omega who had hidden for so long that everyone believed and knew her as an Beta. Shiho Suzui, her best friend, is currently an Omega-in-heat.

Suddenly, Shiho let out a loud gasp, causing Ann to snap out of her thoughts, noticing her friend was currently deep in her heat cycle, and trying to find the sweet release that all Omega's seek when in this phase of their heat cycle. How long had she had to put up with this? Ann knew Omega heats take a few day to start to this level... how had Shiho hidden it for so long?

Ann gently grasped Shiho's other arm, gently sitting by the girl “Shiho. You're in heat. Aren't you. How long have you been in heat-”

“Ann...” Shiho moaned out softly. A feeling wrapped itself around Ann, she had never felt this feeling before. Is this what it's like to hear your love say your name for the first time in such a manner that makes it taste so sweet? “p-please... take me...”

Ann froze for a few moments. Take Shiho? Engage in a romantic two person dance in a way to bond them together forever? Would this really be a good idea? Ann had loved Shiho for such a long time. The moment they met she had fallen for the other girl. Her cute laugh, her beautiful personality. Everything about her was just perfect and made the Alpha love her even more. Each passing day made her happy.

Ann gently placed her hand on Shiho's cheek “Shiho... are you sure? Do you really want me to do this?” Ann watched Shiho moan and nod “Shiho. I need to hear a verbal response... please?”

“p-please Ann... make love to me... a-anything.. p-please...”

That made something inside Ann click. She felt herself go on Autopilot. She gently laid down Shiho on the couch, and softly removed her shorts. The scent got slightly stronger and made Ann feel slightly wet from just smelling it.

Ann softly kissed Shiho, and gently slid her hand down Shiho's panties, gently running her finger across Shiho's slit and swirling her finger around the other girl's clit. She continued the soft sweet kisses between the two and gently slid one finger inside of Shiho, whilst using her thumb to gently tease Shiho's clit. Shiho released soft whimpers and moans into Ann's mouth. Ann gently moved her hand and pulled Shiho close, trying to not hurt the girl with her movements, instead choosing to drive her into a pleasured state where she wouldn't feel the pain of her heat.

Ann gently wrapped her fingers around Shiho's soft breast, gently rolling Shiho's nipple in-between her two fingers. She slowly placed a second finger inside of Shiho and curled her fingers up, trying to make a burst of pleasure hit the pony-tailed girl.

Shiho gasped softly against Ann's lips and whimpered. Her eyes opened wide, not filled with desire or lust, but instead immense pleasure and love towards the girl who was finger deep inside of her. Ann felt a shiver of delight hit her, it made Ann feel like time had stopped and the world only contained the two of them.

Ann gently shifted them so that Shiho would closer. Ann continued to work her fingers around all of Shiho's sweet spots and gently kissed down her neck. She hummed softly, hearing the sweet delightful moans escaping from Shiho's mouth, and smiled with joy. Making Shiho feel this way made her happy, she couldn't of felt happier herself. To make Shiho feel the pleasure she had never had until now made her joyful.

Shiho let out a loud gasp “I-I want to be y-your O-Omega, Ann...”

Ann froze for a second. Shiho being her Omega? No-one else seeing Shiho's beauty for the rest of their lives but her? She knew that she wanted that. She wanted it badly. But she couldn't do it at the moment. She had to bring Shiho down from her heat and make sure this is what Shiho really wanted.

Ann pulled back “O-One moment Shiho.” Ann gently removed her fingers and walked into her room. She reached under her bed and grabbed a secret item she had been practising with. She hadn't used this before and was going to ask someone to help her learn how to use this. However there was no time to learn how to use it and she was just going to have to be careful and not go rough to hurt Shiho.

Ann returned to the couch, and gently placed the item down, and leaned down in-between Shiho's legs, placing her face at the girl's Crotch.

Ann licked up the slit and worked on trying to make sure that Shiho was going to feel good for the entire moments they would be spending together in this small universe they have currently created. She worked her tongue up and down and worked up Shiho into a moaning mess.

She pulled herself back after a few moments of being tongue deep inside of Shiho. She wiped some of Shiho's juices from her lips and smiled softly picked up the item she had retrieved from her room. She attached it to herself and heard Shiho moan out “p-please Ann!”

Ann slowly picked up one of Shiho's legs and wrapped it around her waist and softly pushed inside the girl. Hearing a delicate moan leave her mouth made Ann shiver. She leaned down and softly kissed her. Gently pushing forward an inch at a time, she soon was sheathed fully inside of Shiho.

Shiho's gasps and moans filled the room and Ann felt slightly wetted from the cute noises that Shiho had released with every movement she made. Ann softly kissed Shiho and slowly began to move her hips in at a steady slow pace to hear every soft little gasp that Shiho released made her want to move faster. But she couldn't. She didn't want to risk hurting her by moving too fast.

Ann ran her thumb over Shiho's clit as she moved her hips faster, watching as Shiho squeezed herself around what was currently moving in and out of her. A loud moan rang through-out the room as Shiho said “A-Ann!” and left a rush of relief running through-out her body and all over Ann's thighs.

Ann slowly pulled out of Shiho and gently kissed her, removing the strap-on from her hips, she placed it down and lay down on top of Shiho, littering the girl with soft kisses as she slowly came down from her heat's high. Returning to her regular self.

Ann helped a blushing Shiho up and into the bathroom. The two girls quickly washed up, staying silent through-out as post-love making embarrassment hit. After their silent wash up, Ann cleaned up the couch as Shiho borrowed some of Ann's clothes, hiding her original soaked outfit from sight in case the others returned early.

Ann turned to face Shiho “Shiho... are you... in love with me?”

A bright blush hit Shiho's face as she stared at Ann “y-yes...” She looked down, feeling shy now that she had gotten that out. However, Ann just smirked and walked over to Shiho, kissing her softly, causing a small squeak to escape the girl and a returned kiss between the two.

“Would you like to be my Omega?” Shiho just blushed and nodded at the question.

Ann gently lowered her lips down to Shiho's neck and softly bit into the area, leaving a small but permanent bite-mark on the girl's neck. A white heart with Angelic like wings appeared on Shiho's neck. A sign of eternal love between the two.

Shiho blushed and covered her neck with her hand. The two girls heard the front door open, and they quickly sat down. Shiho on Ann's lap and holding each other's hands with soft smiles on their face as everyone returned from their trip.

Ryuji simply just squinted “what's with you two?” He didn't get why they were suddenly so close, which earnt him a clip on the ear from Futaba, who just smirked.

Akira walked over and sat by the two girls, a large smirk plastered on his face “cute mark. You two make a great couple.” He chuckled.

Ann laughed and slapped his arm softly “hey now Akira. Just because you haven't found the one for you yet... or, just because he won't notice you.” She nuzzled herself into Shiho's neck, humming happily at being much closer to the girl she loved.

Shiho smiled and kissed Ann's forehead “I love you Ann...”

The majority of their friends just stared, not sure of what to say, however. Ann just smiled, softly kissing Shiho “I love you too, Shiho.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this lil fic-
> 
> I hope I did okay- I have another AnnShiho fic coming which is more cutesy!


End file.
